


Holding onto the pieces of you

by Theflyingwalrus



Category: Markiplier-fandom
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theflyingwalrus/pseuds/Theflyingwalrus
Summary: After reader was raped she tries to hid it from her boyfriend.





	Holding onto the pieces of you

You didn't really remember how exactly it happened but you do remember the moments during the attack you had been bar hopping with your friends when you decided to walk home it was a nice summer night and it was usually a safe walk only a few blocks from your home then it all went black as something large hit you, you woke up to burning pain in your crouch and something heavy on top of you. You were being moved and reality slowly came crashing down you tried to fight them off but they where bigger, much bigger then you it seemed to stretch on for hours as you laid there in the dirt softly crying. The man finally got off of you and left leaving you to walk the rest of the way home bruised,sore and crying you unlocked the door after a few attempts you were shaking badly once inside you ran to the bath starting a hot bath and scrubbing our skin until it bled, you dried off and crumpled to the bathroom floor sobbing. Stumbling to your feet you headed for the kitchen grabbing what ever alcoholic drink you could find and chugging it after finishing the first two bottles you grabbed a knife from the block and ran it over your wrists you cant remember how many times you did this until you passed out on the floor the next morning you woke up hungover and sore looking at your wrists you got up and quickly began wrapping them Mark would be home from his tour soon you couldn't let him find out about this.

You changed cloths and threw the old ones away and turned on the TV hugging your knees to your chest trying to hold back the tears and memories from last night, you heard a car pull up outside and you flinched as the front door opened you pulled the sleeves of you shirt up further to hide the scars Mark came into the living room and smiled " (y/n) iv missed you!" Mark walked over and went to hug you,you flinched and pulled away slightly Mark gave you a confused look " babe are you ok you never act like this." You nodded and smiled " y-yea i'm fine i'm a bit hung over I went out with the girls last night sorry" he nodded and just kissed our cheek " alright well i'll be home for a while the next tour isn't for three months so we can spend some time together." Mark sat down beside you and smiled pulling you into his chest " iv missed you so much" he kissed your neck and smirked " how about we go to our room" you stood up and shook your head " no I-I'm not feeling good right now maybe later" you walked out of the room and headed upstairs to the guest bedroom to sleep you wanted to be alone and just disappear for a while. 

Mark sighed and sat back on the couch he got up to grab a drink and a snack after a few hours he went upstairs and looked for you in your shared bedroom after not finding you in there he looked through the rest of the house until he found you in the guest room, he shrugged and laid down to cuddle you Mark wrapped his arms tightly around your waist and pulled you close the sudden movement woke you up in a panic and you screamed swinging your fist at him hitting him a few times. Mark grabbed your arm " (y/n) calm down i-its just me" he felt the bandage on your arm and looked at you " what happened what did you do to your arm?" You wanked your arm away from him " it's nothing don't worry about it) Mark grabbed your wrist again and moved the bandages " (y/n) please don't tell me you cut yourself" you couldn't hold back the tears any longer and you clung to Mark as you told him what had happened to you.

He sat there and held you tightly in his arms rocking you softly " shhh it's ok im here I wont let them hurt you again" he kissed your forehead and ran his fingers trough your hair " why didn't you tell me, why didn't you call me or the police" you sniffled and wiped your eyes " I-I just want to pretend it never happened" Mark carried you back downstairs and sat you on the couch he went into the kitchen and make you, your favorite snake and grabbed you a drink. He stayed beside you comforting you and talking to you until you slowly drifted off to sleep he took you upstairs and laid you down on the bed, Mark softly closed the door and went downstairs once he got to the living you he punched the closest wall and cried he couldn't help you when you needed him the most but he swore he would be by your side for the battle you were now facing. After an hour he got up and went back upstairs he laid down next to you and cuddled into you until he finally drifted off to sleep.


End file.
